Giving Just a Little Bit of Thanks
by Luvergirl of Books
Summary: How can you have Thanksgiving without everyone getting together? And, of course, the food. :D Compilation of moments from a Ranger's Apprentice Thanksgiving Day.


**A/N:** In the spirit of Thanksgiving (even if I'm a bit late), I've decided to do a holiday exclusive a bit like my When Inspiration Strikes. I also had _no_ ideas for a legit festive story… *grins sheepishly*

So, without further ado, my Inspiration-esque Thanksgiving mish-mosh of Ranger's Apprentice!

* * *

Wonderful Turkey Day is a day that many people look forward to, for many different reasons. The great food, the remarkable company…mostly the food. Thanksgiving is the time where people have an excuse to get together with their friends and family, and absolutely eat until they burst.

Will gave that statement a little thought. Eating until you literally burst would probably not be a very pretty sight.

Earlier that day, Jenny had worriedly informed them of the small fact she hadn't preordered the turkeys and that Edward, the butcher, didn't have any for her. Without a _turkey_, it just didn't feel right for _Turkey Day_, so the young cook was reasonably distressed.

Immediately Halt had reassured her, saying that either himself or Will could procure a couple of turkeys for her, given a few hours to hunt. Taking this challenge, Will had at once set a challenge of his own.

"Instead of one of us getting both turkeys, we can each go for one," Will offered. "I'll bet that I can kill a better turkey than you."

With a moment of hesitation, Halt finally shrugged. "I'll take that bet," he said. "Whoever bags the better turkey gets first pick of the meat."

"You're on."

So here Will sat, freezing, his backside beginning to go numb, as he screeched his turkey call and waited for the prime suspect.

* * *

"What's your favorite part of Thanksgiving?"

Horace didn't have to think long. "Eating whatever excellent food Jenny decides to fix."

With a grin, Cassandra said, "Wow, I didn't see _that_ one coming. Who knew?"

Looking to his left at his wife riding easily in the saddle, Horace gave her a sly look. "Well then, if my answer is so straightforward—what part of Thanksgiving do _you _enjoy the most?"

"I like the excuse to spend a little extra time with you," Cassie said sweetly, folding her hands under her chin and batting her eyelashes. Horace shook his head with a scoff.

"That's a cop-out answer."

Cassie pulled off a mock-indignant expression. "I beg your pardon?" she said with a dramatic huff.

Horace laughed. "It is, though! Give me a real answer."

"Well," Cassie said, drawing out the syllable, "I enjoy getting to see everyone that I don't get to as much as I would like. Halt, Will, Alyss, Jen, Gil, all the gang. It's all just like old times again."

Horace nodded. He nudged Kicker closer to Cassandra's horse, then reached out to take her hand in his. "Just like old times," he repeated. He kissed the back of her hand, then they swung their arms slightly as they rode on.

* * *

"How is everyone doing?" Gilan called as he entered the front door. Seeing no one in the kitchen, the Ranger looked around curiously and rapped thrice on the doorframe. "Anyone?"

Nobody answered him. He spread his arms. "No one?" he said, mostly to himself. He put his arms back to his sides. "Okay then. Nobody wants to come and greet me after my exhausting ride from Whitby…" Gil half expected this to elicit a response, but still none came. He shrugged. "Whatever," he said, walking into the kitchen and lifting the lid off of a pot, smelling the savory aroma that rose from its red-hot contents.

"Watch yourself, Gil. If Jen catches you, you're a dead man."

At the sound of another's voice, Gilan had hastily dropped the lid back onto the pot, as if caught doing something he shouldn't. He turned to see Alyss, arms crossed and smirking.

"What is it?" she chuckled. "Did I catch you in the cookie jar?"

Gilan grinned massively. "I'm happy to see you, too, Alyss," he said, and they went in for the hug.

Once they pulled away from the short, friendly embrace, he asked, "Where's Will?"

Alyss shrugged. "He's still out hunting for a turkey."

"Great. It'll be fresh, then."

Just then, Will burst through the door. "I guarantee that I won!" he exclaimed happily. "Oh, hey, Gilan," he said with an animated wave.

"Won what?" Gilan asked.

Alyss answered him. "He and Halt were seeing who could bag the better turkey. Apparently, Will is very confident."

Will sauntered toward the back. "Is Halt out in the backyard?"

"Yeah."

The young Ranger went out back, ready to rub it in Halt's face. Gilan and Alyss could both hear the disappointment in Will's voice that came through the open door.

"…Damn."

* * *

Jenny bustled around Will's kitchen, somehow able to get things ready and keep up a steady stream of conversation. "Cassie, you still haven't told me how you've been doing."

"I've been doing great," the princess answered. "I don't know what it is, but it's been great at the castle lately."

Pauline smiled knowingly. Looking at Cassandra and Horace over her shoulder, Jenny regarded them with a raised eyebrow and a grin. "You know what I mean," she said slyly.

Horace turned back to Cassie as she answered, his mouth full of liberated foods. Cassandra bit back a laugh directed at him. "The baby?" she said, laying a hand on her barely swollen stomach. "Doing absolutely perfect."

"Do you two know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Horace shook his head, the food finally swallowed. "No—we want to be surprised."

Jenny turned fully around and studied Cassie for a moment, eyes narrowed. Just when the princess was about to ask what she was doing, she said, "I'm betting on a girl. Don't ask me why; I really don't know. I'm just betting on a girl." She looked at Pauline. "What do you think?"

The diplomat pondered for a moment. "I think I agree with you," she said. "I'm not sure why, but I'm thinking a girl."

"Exactly." Without breaking a stride, Jenny swung her ladle around and cracked Horace on the hand, just as he was going for more food. "Don't even think about it," she warned. Cassie laughed.

* * *

"Look at all this food!"

"Can we eat all that?"

"Just look at who all you're talking to. Of course it'll be gone."

"Where's everyone sitting?"

"Doesn't matter, just take a seat."

"Take it where?"

"Nice try, Will…no one's laughing."

"Not that funny, kid."

"A guy can try."

Halt held up his hands for silence. "All right, all right," he said, quieting the rambunctious group. "Gather in."

They all settled down, reaching out to clasp the hands of the people on either side of them. They bowed their heads and Halt, at the head of the table, spoke.

"Dear Lord, we thank You today for the opportunity to gather together in Your presence. Thank You for helping all of us get here safely so that we could enjoy each other's company and give recognition to You. God, thank You for all of these people here that are doing so well and the blessings You have given, and please guide us and direct us so we can all continue to prosper. Please bless this wonderful food that Jenny has spent this time making, and bless everyone at this table. In Jesus' name."

Around the table, eyes were opened and heads were raised. They all said a collective, simultaneous "Amen," and they release each other's hands.

"All right, who wants to pass me one of those rolls?"

"Which one of you two got the first choice of meat again?"

"That would be me."

"Nice try, Will. Not even close."

"I'll go ahead and carve this bird."

"Well, it was worth a shot, wasn't it?"

"Of course it was, honey. Of course it was."

"I can tell you that it was worth_ my_ shot that killed the turkey."

"You're not helping my case."

"That's the point."

_Finis_

* * *

**A/N:** Happy (late) Thanksgiving, everyone!


End file.
